Love Takes Flight
by Red Aigh
Summary: What's going through Jake's and Chance's minds the first time they make love. MY FIRST STORY! Please review. Oneshot Lemon Slash M/M


_My first fanfiction story!_

_I just recently got back into SWAT Kats and remembered how much I loved it as a kid. Like most fans and fanfiction writers I've wondered what it would be like if Chance and Jake were a couple, so this is my idea of the night they first made love._

_I'm not so great with fluff, so I hope this story still delivers._

_I wrote this so that it switches back and forth between Chance's perspective and Jake's but ends with both of theirs._

* * *

It was quiet in Jakes room. Though not a comfortable quiet, it wasn't exactly awkward either.

Jake was unbuttoning his shirt. Although his attention wasn't turned toward Chance he could hear the sound from him across the small room.

The tiny clicks of a zipper. The swish of fabric. The sound of another article of clothing dropping to the floor. It had been another work day at the salvage yard, though no day seemed like any other day any more since the two of them... became a pair. It had been weeks since honest confessions has lead them to realize they both had feelings for each other.

Tonight was the night. They decided they were ready.

They weren't really doing anything different than before. They were still running the junk yard, going to movies together, saving the city, eating dinner, watching tv-

Though that was different. Rather than being on opposite ends of the couch like before, they had explored other positions. Jake enjoyed that. Chance having his arm around Jake's shoulders or his head in his lap **while Jake tussled his**

* * *

**...hair** on the back of his neck was standing up now. _I guess it's natural to feel this anxious your first time._ Chance thought. As far as he knew, Jake had never had sex before, with a she-kat or otherwise. Which meant that they were both virgins.

Chance found it hard to believe that they had made it here. Early on, back when they were just high school friends, Chance knew he loved Jake like a brother and that Jake felt the same way, but this was a whole different kind of love.

Did he love Jake like that?

It's not like this was purely physical relationship. They talked of course. He found that Jake was very easy to talk to. They shared deep things. He had spent most of his life with Jake, and he could easily picture himself spending the rest of his life with him. **If that wasn't love then**

* * *

**What was** it that Chance saw in him? He was scrawny and his clothes always seemed to hang off of him. Even the green boxers he was wearing right now seemed baggy on him. Sure he had muscles, payoff for hours of work out, but they did little for him visually.

Even though he knew it was more substantial in the long run, he hated being one of those guy you liked for their "great personality." In high school he was frequently called "the nice guy," a title he despised. It made him the guy to borrow money from but not the guy for girls (or guys) to ask out.

It had been Jake who came forth about being bisexual first. He had suspected for some time that Chance might be bi or possibly gay. As Jake surmised it was the former.

Why was Jake so much more at ease about it then? Maybe it had something to deal with that fact that his love life had been vacant for a longer period of time. Chance, he knew had had girlfriends during his enforcer days. True, the relationships didn't last very long, but Jake hadn't had a real girlfriend since Senior year. That had been the last of his love life.

_Sex, Love? _As much as they did go together he knew neither was dependent on the other. Even though he thought they should be. Jake didn't really believe in sex without love. It seemed pointless. Maybe that made him even more of a hopeless romantic, **a habit that he'd had for a long time and had never... **

* * *

**...kicked** off his jeans after he let them fall around his ankles. Chance now stood in only his white briefs, "tighty whities" as taunting guys in school locker rooms had called them. Chance didn't care though. Unlike most teens who were made fun of for wearing them, he never switched to anything else. He liked briefs. He liked to "keep his friends close," so to speak. The only thing he didn't particularly like was that they gave him love handles, or rather, showed that he had them. While he had never really been fat, Chance had to admit he had a bit of a stomach. He always considered himself husky, but the real kind of husky, not the "nice way of saying 'obese'" kind. His stomach and chest had become tighter with the more he and Jake worked out.

How many obstacle course races had Jake beaten him at now?

More than he wanted to pay attention to.

Though Jake knew better than to agree to his challenges of a push-up, or arm wrestling contest. Chance had him beat in all of those.

But Chance enjoyed their workouts. There was no denying it. Jake was hot when he worked out. Chance enjoyed watching his lean slender body become shiny with sweat.

On the other side of the room he saw Jake now standing only in his underwear. In a way he couldn't believe this was actually happening. At the same time he felt it was bound to happen. Either way, Chance couldn't help noticing that Jake certainly seemed more comfortable going into this. Though it might have something to do with the fact that **Jake was the**

* * *

**...top** dresser drawer where he found a tub of vaseline. _We're gonna need this. _Jake thought to himself.

He looked over at Chance, in his legless briefs. On some lazy Saturday mornings it's all Chance would wear sitting on the couch watching _Scaredy Kat_ reruns. Jake liked the choice though. Just seeing him got his member stiffening, unrestrained by the loose fitting material of his boxers. Seeing as they weren't hiding anything anymore he started to remove them as well, still staring at Chance. Chance's underwear did good to show off his bulge as well as his plump cheeks both of which were nicely outlined by the form-fitting material of the underwear, which had his mind wander to where his body would soon be. Why deny it? Chance had a nice butt. And if it was true that he had never done this before, **Jake knew that Chance must have a pretty...**

* * *

**...tight-ass** some of the time, but other than that, Jake was a good friend. Like how he sat through episodes of _Scaredy Kat_ with him when he knew Jake didn't particularly like the show.

He turned around and was met with the sight of Jake completely in the buff.

It surprised him that neither one had ever seen the other naked despite having shared a place this long. Sure they'd both seen each other in towels coming out of the shower with a billow of steam following. There had been that one time that Jake had accidentally let his towel slip exposing his handsome equipment for less than a second.

It didn't occur to Chance until now that that might not have been an accident.

He placed his hands on the elastic of his underwear knowing it was the last thing that stood between the two of them. With a mental deep breath he slid them down his thighs and off his legs. _No turning back now._

He walked toward Jake wrapping his arms around the tom. As they stood close Chance traced his finger around the abdominal curves of the smaller kat

He glanced down at both of their packages hanging so close to each other. Now Chance could finally get a prolonged look at Jake's. From what he could tell, they were both more or less the same size. They both clocked in around a little over 7 inches. Not bad sizes. They were above average even if they weren't huge.

_I wonder if his will feel huge?_ Chance thought

Jake's voice suddenly got his attention. "You nervous?"

"Just a little, I guess." Chance said uneasily.

"Me too." Jake admitted beginning to stroke the tabby's furry chin. "We'll go slow though. I promise."

Jake leaned closer to him and planted a kiss right on Chance's lip. Chance leaned further in, his mouth capturing the lips of his lover.

After a moment, they separated. Jake made a small gesture to the bed and said. "Get on all fours." It came out more like a suggestion than a command.

Chance complied. He turned around and got on the bed planting his palms flat on the mattress, his head raised and** his chubby rear facing...**

* * *

**Jake** stared at Chance in his submissively immodest position. The sight of his ass held him for a moment. It was just there for his taking. Being offered to him.

He got on the bed kneeling behind Chance. Gently, he spread the large tabby's cheeks to expose his pink pucker. He unscrewed the lid of the vaseline and lubed up two of his fingers pretty well with the stuff. Just before he stuck them in, he gave Chance's pucker a quick tease, **brushing it with the tip of his...**

* * *

**Cock**iness of any kind left Chance's body the second he felt those two fingers intrude his tense back entrance. He felt them retract a few times, covering his opening in the slick vaseline, which he was now very glad to have. Chance had expected pain, infact he had heard that it was to be expected but that the pleasure greatly outweighed the pain in the end.

Biting his lip, he tried to distract himself by staring at the headboard of the bed. From behind him he heard Jake say "You feel tight. I'm about to stick it in. You ready?"

Not trusting his voice to hide the pain he felt, Chance only nodded. Bracing himself he felt his opening grow as Jake slowly squeezed in.

Chance let out a shaky deep breath **only slightly embarrassed by the whimper he...**

* * *

**...gave** Jake a slight thrill at hearing Chance's utterance. He was surprised that he actually liked the sound of Chance groaning. Knowing it was his own dick that had induced it just made him love it more. Jake grabbed onto Chance's shoulders and slowly pushed the rest of his way in till he hilted himself and then waited. As much as Jake was already elated at feeling Chance's impossibly tight channel, he still had to know that he wasn't pressing Chance too much.

"How you doing big guy?" Jake asked.

"Fine." he heard Chance say. Something in his voice didn't convince him though, which left Jake uneasy. Jake hated to think ahead when they'd barely begun, but he had hoped this would be a thing to do again eventually. He didn't want to screw it up on their first time. He wanted this to be good for the both of them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's good." Chance said. His voice still sounded stifled but he couldn't assess Chance's full tenor without seeing his face.

"Why don't we try the other position, with you on your back." Jake suggested. "I think that might work better."

"Ok, if you think so." Chance said. To Jake is sounded rather like a verbal shrug.

Jake carefully and slowly pulled out of Chance, as they got into the new position on top of the sheets **ruffling the bed**

* * *

**...spread** his legs as he lay on his back. Chance was willing to try missionary position, though he wasn't looking forward to getting his hole stretched all over again. He was hoping it retained some of it's looseness from a few seconds ago.

Jake leaned over onto him, holding himself up with his arms, Jake's hands placed just below Chance's arm pits. Chance held onto Jake's arms gently, glad to have something tangible to cling to as Jake reinserted himself. Though Jake was smaller than him, the feeling of Jake over him made him feel covered, protected, safe. Jake had always given him cover in the vicious dogfights, **and he was still giving him cover...**

* * *

**Now** that he saw his face, he realized it was a face he recognized and seen several times before. It was the exact same face he gave during extreme training, when he was pushing himself hard.

"Are you ok, Chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, Like you said, I'm a bit tight." Chance said with a grunt below him apparently trying to just shrug it off.

"Do you want to stop?" Jake asked. The idea of stopping pained him, but if it wasn't good for Chance he felt it was worthless. He stared down at the large tabby, wondering if it was at all possible **to tell what he was...**

* * *

...**thinking** of him. He stared up at those deep brown eyes of Jakes and knew they were completely genuine. Jake wasn't just using him as some pleasure vehicle or screw-toy. He was aware.

"No, I want to do this." Chance said affirmatively with reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive," Chance said smiling his toothy grin that he knew Jake loved.

Needing no further permission, Jake pulled out till Chance felt just the tip of his shaft was inside of him. Then Jake slowly pushed back in, expanding Chance's insides a little more with every thrust. The pain had subsided greatly for Chance, though he was still **keeping his teeth...**

* * *

**...clenched** even tighter around his rod as he pumped more quickly in and out of Chance's rump

He was on cloud nine, his body filling with a sense of heavenly euphoria. Leaving his left hand to continue holding him up he took Chance's dick in his right hand rather like the joystick of the Turbo Kat. He stroked the length of Chance's member in his hand, keeping it in time with his thrust. If this didn't enthrall Chance's senses, he knew what would. He knew there was a spot he had to hit so **he began to quicken his pace, probing... **

* * *

**...deeper** groan than before. Every hit Jake made to Chance's prostate was spot on. With someone with as good of aim as Jake, he couldn't really expect him to miss. Feeling Jake inside of him was unimaginable. Each hit was an explosion of ripples throughout his body.

"Ugh... Yeah... Pound my ass." Chance half begged, half ordered now completely acquiescent to Jakes heavy assault. He wrapped his spread legs around Jake's waist pulling him more into him. **He wanted to keep Jake... **

* * *

_**Close**__... So close._ Feeling the moment about to happen, Jake grunted "I'm about to come in you, Chance."

He saw Chance lift his head so his chin met his own chest as he spat out "Shoot that load in me, Jake."

Jake tried desperately to hold out a bit longer and succeeded in getting a few more magnificent seconds when he exploded.

As his seed gushed forth filling every available space in Chance's warm innards Jake fell forward onto his partner **feeling completely...**

* * *

**...drained** into him. The feeling of being filled set Chance off. He sputtered his own strands of semen on his stomach and Jake's who was now lying chest-to-chest with him.

He let his head fall back against the mattress, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his lover's.

* * *

Jake panted as he lay there on top of his mate feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. After a second, he lifted his head to look Chance in the eye.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing." Chance answered with an undisputed smile.

"I'm gonna pull out, ok, but after that would you mind if... can we just lie here together for a bit."

Chance smiled relaxedly wanting nothing more than just that. "I'd like that."

Jake retracted and Chance moaned as his hole had gotten used to being occupied and now mourned the vacancy. Jake repositioned himself back the way he was laying, his head against Chance's firm furry chest. Chance let his strong arms drape across Jake's back.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Chance remarked.

"You read my mind." Jake said.

"Can you read mine?" Chance chuckled.

"Yes," Jake said smiling. "And I love you too."

Chance smiled back. He was right.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope it was a good read for you all.

If you could leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it! Let me know what you liked or didn't like. It all helps.


End file.
